Jak and Daxter in Saw (request)
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: Requested fic by a friend :)
1. Let's play a game

Heavy eyelids begin to open, it's pretty dark and the only light source is a swinging light bulb on the ceiling. "What the fuck?!" his gruff voice yells into an open empty room as he tries to move only to realize he's strapped to a chair. He wriggles around in the chair while scanning the room with his eyes. _Chains..Blood..A TV. _After a few minutes Jak is free from the chair and on his feet after wriggling free from the rope.

The tv flickers on and he realized there's a fucking bear trap around his neck. A reverse bear trap as the dumb puppet called it. _It's gonna rip my face open if I don't get this fucking thing off!_ He clawed and grabbed at the trap as the time continued ticking. He was determined to make it out alive and find Daxter. The puppet said he was there PAYING FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S SIN! Not his own. Jak cursed and clawed at the trap until he'd successfully removed the bastarding thing.

After a while of hearing creepy distorted laughs, Jak decides to explore his dull new surroundings. He realizes as he walks around the room for clues his boots are missing and that realization kicks in when he hears glass crunch painfully under his feet causing him to hiss in pain and grit his teeth."Fucking..Ugh where's the exit?!" He snarled and searched the walls for any clues. There had to be something?! A code! on the wall written in what he hopes is not blood. _3379_. He types that code into a door to unlock it and walks through the unlocked door.

The door lead into a corridor and Jak walked through it, mumbling curses as his bloodied glass filled feet walked. He can hear screams from other rooms as people fail their "games" but he ignores it. The doors was locked anyway there was no way of getting in. Jak paused and peered into a window, he jumped as he saw bloodied hands slam against the glass and slide down,he tried to get in that room but nothing would open so he sighed and continued on. That psychotic chuckle played over and over the speakers as he continued to walk._Where's Daxter? Please don't let him be in this fucking death trap._

_I'd somehow survived a few of Jigsaw's "tests" now. That bastard! _ He'd put him in another "game" but this time he was in charge of someone else's "game", someone else's life and the pressure was starting to get to him. Daxter wasn't really focused instead he was thinking about Jak. Where was he? Was he ok? Those questions played on his mind until the timer ticked down to zero and the poor sap he was supposed to be helping got his back snapped completely. Daxter shuddered and screamed at the corpse of the poor guy. He stared horrified at it as the crazy puppet guy came over the speakers. "Don't worry about him..He was...". Daxter wasn't paying attention to what Jigsaw was saying until he told him he was free to move on.

Daxter scurried out of the room to the corridor vomiting violently on the floor. _Fucking twisted shit...Why am I here?! I just want to complete the tasks find Jak and leave._ He hears screams and moans of pure agony and breaks down while running as fast as he can. Frantically searching for an exit. "Where the hell is a fuckin exit?!" He mutters nervelessly and almost falls into a huge pit trap filled with blood, flesh and body parts in the process. He balances carefully and uses his tail to balance himself. "Close call" He pants while completely terrified. "J-Jak...Where are yer buddy?" Daxter asks himself as he backs up from the pit and continues walking. Then a while later after seeing far two many rotting carcasses Daxter is called again to do his next task to lead to his and possibly someone else's freedom.

He gets knocked out by a mysterious creature who is one of Jigsaw's henchmen. And before his eyes go black he sees the creature has a head of a pig or boar.

"Ugh..My head" Daxter moaned while coming around and looking around. "Who am I tryin ta save now?" He asked the tv's annoyed. "I just wanna go home". He teared up and turned around. "Fuck.." He broke down as soon as he saw who he had to save. "Jak...Why you here?" He asked but Jak couldn't hear him. He was strapped to a device Jigsaw had called "The angel" and if Daxter fucked up Jak would be torn in two. "W-What do I do?" Daxter whimpered and stared at the glass. How was he gonna escape this?


	2. Ending one: Impossible

He looked at Jak who was suspended in the air in a strange contraption which consisted of a leather harness with a padlock on it around his neck and arms which was hung to the ceiling with multiple chains. Needles came from the leather harness and was slowly edging towards his ribs and a jar of what looked like acid with a key in it. His hands wasn't restrained so he angrily gripped the leather and tugged,moving his body. "JAK! NO!" he screamed but he couldn't hear so he crawled into his room via a small hole in the wall. "Jak!" Daxter yelled at Jak and he turned to look at him "Dax?!" He yelled surprised. "What are you doing here?".

"Tryin' ta save yer" Daxter replied. "There's a key in that acid grab it". "Are you insane?! Acid burns Daxter!" Jak yelled angrily as the needles jolted into his sides. "FUCK!" He let out a pained moan and tears filled his eyes. "What the fuck is in me?!" Jak asked while gritting his teeth and putting his hand into the jar. Daxter herd a painful sizzle and a scream from Jak as he tried to grab the key. He grabbed it but dropped it as he pulled his hand out of the jar.

His hand was burned badly and bloody and he was getting weaker and weaker by the moment but he tried again as blood started to stain the machine and him too. Hand back in the jar..Bloodcurdling scream..Pain and then the key lifted out of the jar. "All ya need ta do now is put that key in the lock and we're home free" Daxter said to the weak Jak. Jak groaned and lifted the key into the lock and unlocked it but the harness didn't move.

"..It wasn't made to get out of huh Dax?" Jak asked and Daxter cried. "D-Don't leave me" He said and squeezed his eyes shut and herd Jak's groans and screams of pain as his arms arched upwards to the harness like angel wings and then RIP! SCREAM! _SNAP!_ All that was herd after that was a dripping noise and the sound of something dropping. Daxter opened his eyes still sobbing and saw blood and internal organs..Jak's.. He looked up and saw Jak collapsed in the harness and the sides of his rib cage tore out in different directions. He sobbed more and threw up. "J-JAK!" He yelled and crawled around the room,gagging at the smell of the organs. He grabbed a shard of glass from the floor and held it in his grip. _Without Jak life seems pointless._

He sobbed more and brought the shard near himself and quickly sliced it across his throat. It hurt but it would be over soon. He clutched at his throat instinctively while he choked and the blood pored over his hands. He was getting weaker and death was an ever nearing shadow but at this point he welcomed it because all he wanted the most at this point was to be with Jak. He knew if he would have escaped he would have shot himself or drank himself to death one or the other. This way was much quicker, much easier. He gargled on blood and choked. _J-Jak..I'm coming buddy.._ He let one last tear fall down his face before he collapsed to the ground and died besides Jak.


	3. Ending two: Freedom

Daxter looked up at Jak who was suspended with chains above what looked like either red acid or some sort of magma. Jigsaw didn't torture people with lava did he? Maybe it wasn't lava..It looked like dark eco and red mixed together making some thick strange red/purple goo.

"Jak! I'm so sorry buddy!" Daxter yelled and Jak looked down at the bloody looking ottsel. "It's fine..Just get me down..You ok Dax?" Jak replied. Daxter scurried along checking out the away to free Jak before the challenge started. "Fine..Just a few cuts and bruises and fucked up memories" Daxter replied and then the TV screens in the room flickered on.

"WHY ARE WE HERE?!" Jak yelled at the screen and the puppet ignored him. "There's a series of codes around the room Daxter..Find the right one and type it into the machine to your left, then you and your friend can escape..Type the wrong code and only you will get freedom.." the puppet said. "Once you escape this room alone or not freedom is either the first door or second..You have two minutes" after the puppet said that the TV's shut off and the timer began. Daxter ran around looking at the codes. _1912..1099..7201..1270..1700,7765.._ "Dax you got one?" Jak asked as he jerked down a tiny bit towards the strange goo under him.

"T-There's too many! I don't know which ta pick!" Daxter replied and Jak tried to swing on his chain. "Just pick one! Quick!" he yelled as his feet almost started to hit the goo. "O-Ok..7201!" Daxter yelled and ran to the machine typing the number in. _Please work..Please work.._ Daxter herd the chain click and turned around. "What's happenin?!" Daxter asked scared. Jak looked down at the drum of goo and sighed. "It's empty you did it Dax" Jak said with a smile. Daxter grinned. "I did?! Now how am I gonna get yer down?" Daxter asked and he herd the chain make noise.

SLAM! "Oof!" Jak groaned and rubbed his head. "Where are yer?!" Daxter asked and Jak kicked a foot against the empty drum. "In here" Jak replied and Daxter chuckled as the drum fell over and Jak crawled out. "Lets go" Jak said helping Daxter up onto his shoulder and left the room. "You ok Dax?" Jak asked while walking. "Shaken but I'll manage" Daxter replied as Jak halted when they reached two doors. The doors had red writing on them. Hopefully it wasn't in blood. _Freedom or truth? _"Jak which should we pick?" Daxter asked and Jak walked towards the freedom door. "This one..The other is probably a trap" Jak replied and opened the door to sunlight. Sunlight it felt like ages since they'd seen it. "We did it Jak! We escaped!" Daxter said happily.


End file.
